Stress Relief
by Tom from Down Under
Summary: TK comes home completely stressed out. Who can help him relax? Yaoi/lemons.


_WARNING: Adult Content. This story contains gay interspecies relationship. If you can't handle it then please go back._

_I've never tried something like this before. So this will probably be a one-shot, depending on reader interest.  
Read on..._

**Stress Relief**

Takeru Takaishi practically fell through his front door and onto the sofa. His school bag hit the floor with a thud as he threw his white bucket hat unceremoniously onto the seat next to him. School had been terrible; surprise quizzes, constant reminders of due assignments, and the Digimon Emperor was trying to kill him and his friends. Again.

"Mum, I'm home," he managed to croak before a heavy sigh escaped him. Hearing no answer he called again. Silence. He decided to go look for his mother, but instead he just sat there. The sofa was so comfortable after coming home from those dodgy plastic chairs at school. Plus the apartment building lift had broken down so he was tired from having to take the stairs.

After a few minutes the blonde teen heaved himself from the luxurious couch, failed, fell back down into the soft cushions, and tried again. He was reluctantly on his feet on the fourth attempt.

Shuffling into the kitchen, shoulders slumped, Takeru found a note reminding him that his mother was out with friends tonight and that he had the whole house to himself.

"Great," he whispered sarcastically, "This means I've got to cook."

He opened the fridge and let the cool air wash over his hot face before removing a bottle of juice. The sixteen-year-old poured himself a glass and headed for his room to make a start on the mass of homework his teachers had piled upon him. The juice went flying as he tripped over his own bag. The boy went down with a crash and a howl as he smacked his head on a coffee table. Luckily the glass remained intact, but orange liquid was splattered all over the floor.

Swearing and rubbing his head, Takeru grabbed a cloth from the kitchen and began to clean up the mess. He was muttering about the unfairness of life in general, when Patamon flew in through the window.

"Are you okay, TK?" the little digimon asked, concerned.

"Of course I'm not okay!" the human shouted angrily. Patamon backed off. When Takeru saw the sad puppy dog on his friend's face he could have kicked himself.

"I'm sorry, Pata," he said, a lot softer and calmer. He dumped the cloth and glass in the kitchen sink, then fell back onto the couch. Patamon landed beside him. "I've just had the worst day," Takeru added. The winged mammal nodded in understanding.

"I'm just so stressed these days with school, and the Digital World, and…" he sighed again and ran his fingers through his messy blonde hair. Patamon smiled up at his human friend.

"I can help you relax."

Takeru looked doubtful. "How can you help?"

"Let me show you." With his tiny hands the digimon undid the boy's fly.

"What are you doing?" TK asked, slightly shocked. Patamon's smile grew even wider.

"Helping you relax."

TK thought he should be doing something, telling his friend to stop, moving him away. But he didn't want to. Instead, he helped Patamon remove his shorts and underwear. He had a pretty good idea what was going to happen next, but he was still surprised when it actually happened.

Patamon snuggled his tiny body between the human's thighs and began to lick Takeru's slowly growing penis. The boy moaned as his testicles were tickled by the mammal's exploring tongue. Patamon moved back to the ever growing dick in front of him, and feasted. Sucking long and hard, the winged creature constantly waggled and curled his tongue around TK's pulsing cock, slurping the pre-cum as it leaked time and time again.

Takeru clenched his fists and gritted his teeth as each wave of pleasure coursed through his body from his loins. _This is wrong. So, so wrong_. But he had to admit, Patamon really knew what to do with his tongue. TK's organ had reached its full size now, so big it hurt. He closed his eyes. Patamon slid his mouth up and down the shaft, listening to his partner groan.

Takeru could feel his orgasm coming closer, and closer. He was ready to explode…

There was a knock on the door. The blonde haired teenager opened his eyes in shock. Patamon froze.

"Yo, TK. Are you in there?" called Matt.

_Holy shit!_

The door was locked, but his brother had a key. Whether Takeru answered or not, Matt would just let himself in and see his baby brother sitting on the couch, pants around his ankles, and his digimon giving him…

TK stood and violently pulled up his shorts, forgetting to disengage Patamon. The tiny mammal, dick still in mouth, was squashed forward into the human's crotch, resulting in an instant deep throat blow job. Takeru squealed as he realised his error. There was a click of a lock and the doorknob was turned. Panicking, the blonde realised there was no time to remove his partner from his underwear. All he could do was pray that Matt would not notice the massive bulge in his shorts.

The first thing Matt saw as he came through the door was his baby brother standing very guiltily behind the couch. Matt stared for a while before cautiously saying hello. It did not occur to him that his brother was behind the couch so he could not see his bottom half.

"Hi," TK replied in a strained and oddly high-pitched voice. "I wasn't expecting you."

"I didn't realise I needed an invitation," Matt said, slightly annoyed and also curious at his brother's strange behaviour. "Dad needed me to pick up some papers."

"What papers?" _Why did I just ask that? Just let him get what he wants then let him leave._

"_News_papers. He's working on a story and needs to do some research, he knows Mum doesn't throw them away and she said that if he… Are you okay?"

The younger brother had convulsed slightly. That damn Patamon! The cheeky bastard had started sucking again.

"I'm fine," he quickly insisted. "I just, err, got a cramp." _Wow. That was lame._

"Riiight. I'm just going to grab these and go," he indicated to a stack of papers on the coffee table.

"Great. I'll just stay here." Regretting the stupid words as soon as they left his mouth, Takeru pretended not to notice the bemused look his brother shot him. Matt went back through the open door with the papers under one arm. He gave his little brother a concerned glance before saying goodbye.

TK swore he heard the word "crazy" as the door was closed. He waited a full five minutes before letting out sigh of relief. He dropped his pants, and with a loud slurping noise Patamon slowly slid down the human's still long but relatively limp cock and fell to the floor.

"Well that was fun," the digimon said with a huge grin on his face. Takeru looked at his partner in disbelief.

"That was _not_ fun. That was… that was… wrong. It was sick. You're not even human!"

Patamon pretended to be offended. "Well, you're not even a digimon. But we're still friends."

"That's different."

"How is it different?"

"It… It just is." Takeru knew that what Patamon was saying made perfect sense. "We're both guys!" he tried. But Patamon just snorted, and started sounding angry.

"Oh, like that matters to you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I know what kind of magazines you have under your mattress. I know you are gay."

The words hit Takeru harder than anything else the flying mammal could have thrown at him. He had hidden his sexuality from everyone; his friends, his family. He was scared to tell them. Not because he thought that they would suddenly reject him and hate him like a freak, his family was too well adjusted for that ancient behaviour. TK was scared that they would simply treat him differently, as if he was special. He didn't want to be special, he wanted to be him.

"How… how long have you known?" he asked quietly. The fight and fire between the two was extinguished.

"For a few months. But I've suspected for years."

TK didn't know what to say, but Patamon seemed to know what was going through his mind.

"Honestly, I was a little surprised when I found out, but I never treated you differently. Do you know why? Because I knew that you were still the same person as before. Just because I discovered a secret of yours that didn't mean you would suddenly change. It's like learning that a friend has a collection of rocks, or something, that you didn't know about. It doesn't make them different, it just gives you something else to talk about."

Takeru chuckled softly. "Thanks Pata. That helps a lot."

"Don't mention it."

Takeru was still a little confused about one thing. "So… are you gay as well?"

Patamon simply smiled and nodded. The human was having trouble grasping the fact that a Digimon could be homosexual.

"Are you sure you're gay? I mean, how do you tell?" What Takeru meant was that there weren't really many other Digimon for Patamon to be thinking about in terms of relationship. Most of the Digidestined's Digimon didn't spend that much time together anyway, unless they were in the Digital World.

Patamon looked his partner straight in the eye and said, "Oh I'm sure. You see, I look at your butt and think that I want to be in it."

TK laughed. "That is so wrong."

"You know you want to," said Patamon seductively. Takeru's face became more serious.

"I don't know. It still seems a little… perverted."

"Oh come on! You still think that I'm some dumb animal. I'm not, I'm a person just like you." Sensing that his human companion still needed convincing, Patamon added, "Look at it this way: all Digimon look very different from each other. Just pretend you are a Digimon."

Now that the two were fully aware of one another, TK really did want to have sex with his best friend. But there was still one more unnecessary moral barrier that caused doubt. Takeru knew that Patamon was absolutely right, and that he was simply denying himself what he really wanted.

"It's only kinky the first time," Patamon tried. Takeru laughed again.

"All right, you win. What do you want me to do?"

Patamon flew up and hovered just a few inches from TK's face.

"I want you to screw my brains out," the little Digimon said quietly before kissing the human. Their lips slowly parted.

"What the hell." TK smiled.

_Don't forget to Review: my sanity depends upon it.__  
Cya._


End file.
